Heather Sharma
Heather Sharma -''' 17 letnia piasa pochodząca z Alton w stanie Ililnois. Była nauczana w domu do 15 roku życia, głównie ze względu na ciągłe podróżowanie. Dziewczyna właśnie wtedy zakochała się w poznawaniu nowych terenów oraz kultur, co nadal uwielbia robić. W wolnym czasie wyjeżdża na różne wycieczki, tak jak jej rodzice. Innymi zainteresowaniami dziewczyny są kawa oraz yerba mate, na których świetnie się zna. Heather to typ lekkoducha, żyjącego w teraźniejszości. Stara się czerpać radość ze wszystkich otaczających ją rzeczy i nie skupia się na negatywnych emocjach. Jest też jednak straszną marzycielką, a jej zamyślenie czasami sprowadza na nią kłopoty, najczęściej podczas lekcji. W przyszłości planuje otworzyć własną kawiarnię, a jeśli finanse na to pozwolą, zamieszkać w Europie i kontynuować podróże. Osobowość Przy pierwszym spotkaniu Heather w oczy bardzo rzuca się jedna rzecz – wydaje się być nieobecna myślami. Jest to zazwyczaj prawda, ponieważ dziewczyna częsta zatapia się w świecie marzeń i fantazji, by oderwać się od rzeczywistości. Pomimo pozorów woli jednak żyć w teraźniejszości i nie przejmować się tym co było i będzie. Miała już tak od małego, przez co uchodziła za bardzo spokojne dziecko. Można uznać to za lekkie kłamstwo, ponieważ zdarzało jej się wtedy kilka wybuchów złości lub płaczu, jak na dziecko przystało. Teraz jest zdecydowanie o wiele spokojniejszą osobą, starającą się mieć zawsze uśmiech na twarzy i pogodne spojrzenie. Nawet dla tych, którzy zbyt miło się z nią nie obchodzą, próbuje utrzymać maskę miłej potworki. Choć jest bardziej typem samotnika, potrafiącym zadowolić się towarzystwem natury lub swoim własnym, to odczuwa samotność z braku bliskiego przyjaciela oraz wyjazdów rodziców związanych z pracą. Nie gardzi też towarzystwem znajomych, jeśli ma akurat na nie ochotę. Heather to bardzo wrażliwa osoba, tłumiąca w sobie jakiekolwiek uczucia, by nikt się o nich nie dowiedział. Woli odsuwać od siebie fakt, że coś jest nie tak i udawać zadowoloną. Przez wydarzenia z przeszłości obawia się przywiązania do niewłaściwej osoby, bo może zostać zraniona. Mimo wszystko nie może powstrzymać swojej tendencji do zakochiwania się w osobach, które chociaż trochę okażą jej sympatię. Takie zauroczenia nie trwają zwykle długo, przez co dziewczyna nie może znaleźć sobie nikogo odpowiedniego. W przyjaźni jest jednak lojalna i wierna, jeśli ktoś już zdobędzie jej zaufanie, to będzie potrafiła zrobić wszystko dla drugiej osoby. Czasami zamienia się to w ślepie oddanie, czego harpia nie zauważa na czas. Może wydawać się również, że uzależnia się od kogoś i opiera na nim swoje działania, co w większości przypadków jest prawdą. Łatwo uległa wpływowi osoby, którą naprawdę lubi i podporządkowuje się pod nią. W innych przypadkach Heather stara zachować się niezależność, a asertywność w jej opiniach nigdy nie ulega zmianie. Heather nie lubi się niczym chwalić, można nawet uznać, że ma dosyć niską samoocenę. Wiele osób chwaliło jej talent muzyczny albo wygląd, ale nigdy nie umiała ich wziąć do serca, bo uważała je za nieprawdziwe. Lubi za to obdarowywać inne osoby komplementami oraz prezentami. W tej kwestii jest bardzo pozytywna, ponieważ przyjemność sprawia jej wywołanie na czyjejś twarzy uśmiechu. Nie ocenia nikogo bo wyglądzie ani bogactwie, często nawet pomaga bezdomnym osobom czy nawet wykonuje taki skromny gest jak powiedzenie smutno wyglądającej osobie „dzień dobry” czy „miłego dnia”. Nie za bardzo obchodzi ją opinia publiczna, a raczej woli puszczać ją sobie koło ucha. Heather jest typem wolnego ducha, każde miejsce uważa za swój dom i często nie pamięta o ważnych spotkaniach, przez co zwykle jej się obrywa. Wiąże się z tym też z jej niepunktualnością – cudem jest, by przyszła na czas. Tłumaczy się tym, że nigdzie się nie trzeba śpieszyć. Przez ciekawość do świata zaczęła podróżować. Kocha poznawać nowe rzeczy, kultury oraz zwiedzać najróżniejsze zabytki. Nie gardzi również łonem natury, przebywając w górach czuje się jakby znalazła swoje miejsce na Ziemi. Jej ciekawość nie objawia się tylko tym, lubi również być poinformowana w wielu sprawach, choć stara się za bardzo nie wsadzać nosa w nie swój interes. Potworce zdarza się naginać pewne fakty lub je ukrywać, z czego nie jest specjalnie dumna. W odpowiedzi na jakieś prywatne pytania zwykle bywa wymijająca, zdarza jej się to nawet przy opowiadaniu o jakimś wydarzeniu. Stara się walczyć z tym niezbyt dobrym nawykiem, lecz pomimo iż przed rozmową wydaje jej się to łatwe, to w trakcie wszystko wychodzi inaczej. Przez spędzanie większości samej w domu, nauczyła się być samodzielna. Potrafi ugotować sobie jedzenie i nie wywołać przy tym pożaru. Dobrze radzi sobie również z papierkową robotą oraz innymi rzeczami, którymi powinna się zajmować dopiero jako dorosła osoba. Nie oznacza to jednak, że jest odpowiedzialna. Choć wykona robotę, którą się dla niej przeznaczy, to przez swoją beztroskę w końcowym efekcie pomija wiele ważnych rzeczy lub o nich zapomina. Nie pała się też zbytnio do pracy, woli spędzać czas leniwie, bądź na zajęciach na które ma ochotę. Można zmusić ją do zrobienia czegoś i nie będzie narzekać na głos, co nie znaczy, że ochoczo podejdzie do zadania. Wygląd Heather ma opaloną cerę, poblaskującą trochę złotem. Jasnokasztanowe włosy spływają jej falą aż za pierś; wplecione są w nie piórka oraz niektóre kosmyki dziewczyna czasami zaplata w małe warkoczyki. Na jej twarzy widać wiele piegów, powstałych głównie od przebywania na słońcu. Oczy Heather mają bardzo jasny, brązowy kolor; przyciągają uwagę swoją wielkością oraz łagodnością spojrzenia. Na małym nosku dziewczyny spoczywają złote, okrągłe okulary ozdobne. Jej brwi są naturalnie grube i ciemniejsze od naturalnego koloru włosów. Nigdy nie maluje ust, chociaż mają prawie identyczny odcień jak jej skóra. Najbardziej zauważalnym atrybutem dziewczyny są jej duże skrzydła w brązowo-bordowych kolorach ze złotymi zdobieniami. Heather zamiast uszu ma pióra w takich samych kolorach jak jej skrzydła. Na jej ciele widnieje kilka złotych tatuaży, m. in. obrączka na ramieniu ze strzałą, piórko na plecach czy łapacz znów na lewej nodze. Piasa dba o swoje długie paznokcie, prawie nigdy nie można spotkać jej z niepomalowanymi. Dziewczyna gustuje w dodatkach, więc jej ręce zdobi kilkanaście bransoletek, a na palcach nosi wiele pierścionków. Miejsce zamieszkania thumb|left|218px'''Alton - '''miasto położone nad rzeką Mississippi w Madison Count, stan Illinois w Stanach Zjednoczonych, około 24 km na północ od St. Louis, Missouri. Liczba ludności w 2010 wynosiła 27, 865 mieszkańców. Alton należy do wschodniego regionu metropolii St.Louis w południowej części Illinois. Znane jest ze swoich wapiennych urwisk wzdłuż północnej części jeziora, który służyły podczas wojny secesyjnej. Urodził się tu też znani muzyk jazzowy, Miles Davis i Robert Wadlow Alton, najwyższy znany człowiek. Było miejscem zebrania ostatniej debaty Abrahama Lincolna i Stephena Douglasa w październiku 1858. Podczas wojny przetrzymywano tutaj 12,000 jeńców konfederackich. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|216px '''Piasa - legendarne stworzenie, przedstawione w malowidle naskalnym przez Indian, na klifie przy brzegach Missisipi. Pierwotne miejsce malunku leżało w hrabstwie Jersey w stanie Illinois, niedaleko obecnego Elsah. Oryginalne malowidło już nie istnieje, jednakże bazując na XIX-wiecznych rycinach i litografiach zrekonstruowano je w Alton w stanie Illinois, na południowy zachód od pierwotnego położenia. Fresk został utworzony na długo przed przybyciem do Ameryki Europejczyków. Być może przedstawia ukenę, lub znane w wielu indiańskich kulturach stworzenie mityczne - podwodną panterę. Relacje Rodzina Heather najlepiej dogaduje się ze starszym bratem, z którym obecnie mieszka. Wyprowadziła się z nim, ponieważ miała bliżej szkołę oraz chciała mieć więcej miejsca w domu dla siebie. Nie można też pominąć faktu, że Glenn, jej brat, daje dziewczynie więcej wolności i swobody, dzięki czemu może więcej podróżować, byleby na siebie uważała i nadal dobrze się uczyła. Bardzo różnią się od siebie charakterem, Heather jest cichą i spokojną osobą, którą trudno wytrącić z równowagi, za to Glenn to jeden wielki żywioł, jest wszędzie, uwielbia imprezować oraz potrafi rozbawić wszystkich. Na szczęście jest też odpowiedzialnym starszym bratem, pomimo swojego wybuchowego charakteru. Bardzo troszczy się o Heather i każdy, kto ją skrzywdzi ma zawsze do czynienia z nim. Dziewczyna również kocha swojego brata, ale czasami martwi ją tryb życia, jaki prowadzi. Nie lubi mu tego jednak wypominać, bo wychodzą z tego najczęściej kłótnie. Z tatą ma zdecydowanie najsłabszy kontakt, nie oznacza to jednak, że ich relacje są złe. Jest wręcz przeciwnie, Heather naprawdę dobrze dogaduje się z ojcem. Problem leży w tym, iż kiedy dziewczyna mieszkała jeszcze w rodzinnym domu, to właśnie Deiona najczęściej nie było. Piasa spędzała większość czasu albo z mamą, albo w samotności, nie miała więc okazji, by zacieśnić swoje więzy z ojcem. Po wyprowadzce oczywiście mają ze sobą jeszcze mniej kontaktu, lecz przecież nadal są rodziną, dlatego starają się raz na jakiś czas robić wspólne wypady we dwójkę. mama, rip dziadek, babcia Dalsza rodzina Dalsza rodzina dziewczyny jest obszerna, a sama Heather większości nie zna. Ma kilka cioci mieszkających niedaleko Salem, które czasem odwiedza, albo one przyjeżdżają do jej rodziców w odwiedziny. Najbardziej lubi ciotki Alyssę i Jasmine (Alyssa jest siostrą mamy dziewczyny, a Jas jej żoną), bo nigdy się z nimi nie nudzi. Same uwielbiają podróże, ale równie mocno kochają sporty ekstremalne. Rodzina nie popiera ich hobby, lecz Heather to nie przeszkadza, czasami sama daje się wyciągnąć na jakiś skok bungee, ale zdarza się to rzadko. Ciotki są również pozytywnie zakręcone i zawsze, kiedy przyjeżdżają, tryskają bardzo zaraźliwą energią. Alyssa ma również córkę z poprzedniego małżeństwa, która jest w wieku Heather. Dziewczyny nie dogadują się jednak zbytnio, ponieważ różnią się zainteresowaniami i głównie charakterami. Można nawet uznać, że niezbyt za sobą przepadają. Na szczęście kuzynka Lyra rzadko odwiedza rodzinę Sharma, bo nie mieszka z matkami, gdyż uczy się zupełnie w innym stanie. Przyjaciele Gabriel M. Granissima, Cuauhtémoc Mazātl, Leilani Hayes Znajomi Z Varią dziewczyna znała się tak naprawdę jeszcze przed tym, zanim Varia zaczęła uczęszczać do Straszyceum. Poznały się na forum dla miłośników podróży, gdzie Heather była bardzo aktywnym użytkownikiem. Varia zainteresowała ją, ponieważ bardzo dużo podróżowała po świecie i miała wiele doświadczenia. Korespondowały ze sobą przez pewien okres, wymieniając się zdjęciami oraz niekiedy pamiątkami z miejsc, które odwiedzały. Trwało to aż do momentu, kiedy Varia zapisała się do Straszyceum. Od tamtego czasu dziewczyny spędzają czasami razem czas po szkole, wychodząc na kawę, a jeśli Heather potrzebuje kogoś dorosłego, by móc wyjechać, to zwykle jedzie z Varią, która lubi się wyrwać z Salem raz na jakiś czas. Rodzina piasy też ma dobry kontakt z dziewczyną, bo po przyjeździe do miasta kupowała od nich rośliny oraz ręcznie malowane obrazy do ozdoby. Sora Yamauchi, Mei - Lin Lang, Justine Saina, Casper, Katherine Evans, Adrianne, Trinette, Sorsha, Autumn, Michiru, Miracle, Niemke, Huang, Claudie Wrogowie Marcy La'Sweet, Libellule Luisant Miłość Heather nigdy nie była w nikim zakochana. Oczywiście, podobały jej się jakieś osoby z wyglądu, ale stawały się tylko chwilowymi zauroczeniami dziewczyny, które szybko znikały. Piasa nie szuka jakoś miłości, uważa, że kiedyś znajdzie kogoś odpowiedniego, lecz nie musi się śpieszyć. Leilani Zwierzak Heather posiada feniksa o imieniu Rise. Dostała go od rodziców w prezencie na ósme urodziny. Zdecydowali się oni na taki prezent, ponieważ chcieli, by dziewczyna miała towarzystwo do końca swojego długoletniego życia, a feniks okazał się idealnym wyborem. Rise to bardzo spokojne stworzenie, zwykle albo przesiaduje w pokoju Heather, albo na dworze. Nie zawadza nikomu, a znajomi dziewczyny są zwykle zachwyceni pięknym wyglądem zwierzaka. Piasa bardzo kocha feniksa, przez dłuży czas był on jej jedynym przyjacielem, któremu mogła się zwierzyć. Zainteresowania Podróżowanie Podróżowanie towarzyszyło rodzinie Heather od pokoleń. Jej dziadkowie podróżowali, tak samo jak rodzice. Pomimo młodego wieku dziewczyna również często wyjeżdża, nawet, jeśli ma być to tylko krótką wycieczką krajoznawczą. Heather uwielbia poznawać nowe miejsca, zbierać z nich pamiątki oraz zdjęcia. Ma w swoim pokoju tablicę korkową, na którą przyczepia wszystkie wywołane zdjęcia krajobrazów oraz nowo poznanych ludzi. Jej marzeniem jest zwiedzenie każdego kraju na świecie, a ma na to, cóż, bardzo dużo czasu. Nie ma problemów z dostosowaniem się do nowego otoczenia, lecz najłatwiej odnaleźć jej się tam, gdzie może być blisko natury. Uwielbia również wycieczki na autostopowicza, gdy nie wie, gdzie zmierza ani jaki będzie jej finalny cel. Nie ma problemów z orientacją w terenie, tak samo jak w posługiwaniu się mapą i kompasem. Najbardziej lubi samotne, piesze wycieczki w góry oraz zwiedzania parków narodowych i rezerwatów przyrody. Rysowanie Heather talent do rysowania odziedziczyła zdecydowanie po mamie. Ta często pokazywała jej swoje prace oraz pozwala jej przyglądać się procesowi malowania. Dziewczyny nigdy to nie nudziło i zawsze grzecznie siedziała, obserwując malującą mamę. Sama woli jednak szkicować, głównie rośliny czy przedmioty martwe. Uważa to za przyjemne spędzanie czasu, szczególnie, kiedy jest akurat podczas górskiej wycieczki czy ma chwilę odpoczynku na wyjeździe. Ma również swój własny szkicownik, gdzie zbiera rysunki oraz opisy różnych roślin. Granie na flecie Heather od czasu do czasu zdarza się grać na flecie. Robi to zazwyczaj dla wyciszenia się, gdyż dźwięki instrumentu pozwalają jej się uspokoić. Zazwyczaj zabiera ze sobą flet, gdy idzie na jakąś pieszą wycieczkę, by przystanąć w malowniczym miejscu i tam przez chwilę pograć. Dziewczyna potrafi grać na flecie prostym, jak i na flecie drewnianym. Kawy oraz yerba mate Heather można nazwać smakoszką wszelkiego rodzaju kawy. Chociaż zawsze przed szkołą wpada do popularnych kawiarni typu Starbucks, to gdy ma więcej czasu woli zajść do jednej z bardziej renomowanych włoskich kawiarni w mieście. W jej domu również nigdy nie brakuje kawy do zaparzenia. Dziewczyna do perfekcji opanowała sztukę zaparzania idealnej kawy, a w wolnym czasie, kiedy potrzebuje dodatkowych pieniędzy, dorabia w kawiarence prowadzonej przez jej rodzinę. Heather uwielbia również herbatę yerba mate, lecz nie pasjonuje się nią tak jak kawą. Jej ulubionym rodzajem kawy jest affogato i expresso con panna. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Pomimo młodego wieku ma tatuaże. *Rzadko publicznie rozkłada skrzydła. *Bardzo często nosi kapelusze. *Zwykle gwiżdże coś pod nosem. Wystąpienia 'Sezon pierwszy' 'Sezon drugi' 'Sezon trzeci' 'Filmy pełnometrażowe' *Residents of Souls 'Odcinki specjalne' Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: '''Feather, Anya '''Ulubione powiedzenie: 10px Czy to naprawdę ważne? 10px Najbardziej lubi: chodzić na kawę do swojej ulubionej kawiarni. Najlepiej rano, przed szkołą, by być później pobudzoną przez resztę dnia. Uwielbia również siadać na polanie czy w parku i szkicować coś na luźno, gdyż natura to dla niej najlepsza inspiracja. ...a najmniej: zanieczyszczenia środowiska oraz wandalizmu. Wiele podróżuje, więc nieraz zdarzyła jej się widzieć, do czego jest zdolna ludzka głupota i lenistwo. Angażuje się w różne czyszczenie miasta oraz nie wstydzi się pomagać w zamalowywaniu brzydkich graffiti na budynkach. Zwierzak: Mitologiczny feniks o imieniu Rise. Dziewczyna dostała go w prezencie od rodziców na 8 urodziny. Choć z początku może wydawać się dumnym i nastawionym wrogo do innych zwierzęciem, to jednak feniks ten ma bardzo spokojną i łagodną naturę. Nie rusza się z domu bez: Złotego kompasu, noszonego z czystego sentymentu. Jest o bowiem prezentem od jej już nieżyjącego dziadka, który początkowo planował podarować go swojej pierwszej żonie, lecz ta go zdradziła i wyjechała z innym mężczyzną. Kompas przez długi okres czasu dla dziadka Heather był symbolem smutku i złamanego serca, ale zmienił swoje nastawienie do niego, gdy poznał swoją następną, przyszłą żonę, a zarazem babcię dziewczyny. Kompas się zepsuł i wariować, wskazując przy tym źle kierunki. Dziadek Heather pod jakimś impulsem, okropnie zły na urządzenie, wsiadł do samochodu, po czym zaczął podążać w wskazywaną przez nie stronę. Takim sposobem trafił na podróżującą po stanie autostopowiczkę, którą podwiózł do najbliższego miasta, przy okazji zapraszając na kawę. Kilka lat później stanęli na ślubnym kobiercu, kontynuując podróże wspólnie. Ulubiony kolor: '''Złoty, przypominający jej kolor zbóż. '''Sekrety pokoju: Heather mieszka obecnie z bratem na obrzeżach miasta, z dala od centrum. Ma ona własny, całkiem duży pokój z wychodzącym na dwór tarasem. Pokój dziewczyny ma beżowo-piaskowe ściany z namalowanymi w niektórych miejscach odlatującymi ptakami oraz drzewami. Podłoga wyłożona jest ciemnymi, dębowymi panelami. Na ścianach wisi mnóstwo ozdób, takich jak obrazy z krajobrazami utrzymanymi w ciepłych kolorach, łapacze snów czy pamiątki z wycieczek. Przy drzwiach za to wisi jej tablica korkowa, gdzie przyczepia zdjęcia z podróży, razem z różnymi prezentami. Po prawej stronie stoi podwójne łóżko, a obok niego znajduje się szafka oraz komoda w starym stylu. Tak naprawdę wszystkie meble w pokoju dziewczyny pochodzą z różnych sklepów z antykami oraz starymi meblami importowanymi z Europy. Większość też zrobiona została z ciemnej odmiany dębu. Po przeciwnej stronie od łóżka stoi toaletko-biurko, na którym Heather trzyma laptopa oraz różne ozdoby i duperele. Po lewej stronie mebla ustawiona jest szeroka półka na książki z pięknymi zdobieniami. W rogu pokoju stoi sztaluga, którą Heather dostała od mamy. W linii komody znajduje się również kilka różnych wielkościowo szafek, gdzie dziewczyna trzyma różne pamiątki oraz sprzęt do wspinaczki górskiej. W pokoju stoi również wiele roślin, na parapetach głównie kaktusy oraz eszewerie, a między meblami głównie draceny. Na tarasie znajdują się dwa plecione krzesła i mały stoliczek do kawy. Dalej znajduje się ogródek, o który dba głównie brat Heather. Ciekawostka: 'Z całego serca nienawidzi kawioru. Serie A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration = *'Linia: 'A Musically Horrifiying Inspiration *'Piosenka: 'Luna - Free Somebody *'Numer asortymentu: - *'Numer modelu:' - W tej serii włosy Heather są spięte w wysoki kucyk, a grzywka falą opada na prawą stronę. Makijaż dziewczyny jest bardzo lekki, składa się z ochronnej pomadki na usta dodającej połysku oraz cienkiej kreski eyelinerem. Góra stroju to żółta, luźna koszulka z napisem "Somebody", wsadzona w spodenki. Na to nałożona jest siatkowana, biała bluza z materiału podobnego do płaszczu przeciwdeszczowego. Spodenki mają wysoki stan i są czarne. Heather ma również krótkie skarpetki zakończone odstającą koronką. Buty to żółte platformy z czarnymi wykończeniami. Ciekawostki *Zaadoptowana została od Giselii. *Urodziła się 6 września. *Jest spod znaku Panny. *Tutaj znajduje się tablica inspirowana postacią. *Posiada kolekcję łapaczy snów z różnych miejsc. Niektóre okazy z jej kolekcji są przekazywane w jej rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. *Nauczyła się latać dopiero w wieku 12 lat. Wcześniej miała lęk wysokości, który bardzo ciężko było jej zwyciężyć, jednak po wielu próbach udało się i dziewczyna pokonała swój strach. *Jeden z jej cytatów nawiązuje do piosenki "Wonderwall" zespołu Oasis. *Heather praktykowała kiedyś buddyzm. Choć religia wydała jej się naprawdę odpowiednia do tego, jak prowadzi styl życia, to na dłuższą metę wolała z tego zrezygnować. *Jest wegetarianką i broni praw zwierząt. Często pracowała jako wolontariusz w schroniskach oraz różnych fundacjach, chcąc nieść pomoc dla zwierząt. *Jej ulubiony kwiatek to słonecznik, ponieważ kojarzy jej się ze słońcem i ciepłem lata. *Dziewczyna od dawna pragnęła znaleźć sobie stałego kompana do podróży, jednak nie znalazła jeszcze odpowiedniej osoby. *Daleka rodzina dziewczyny pochodzi z Afryki. Jest to głównie część od strony mamy Heather. *Przezwisko nadane jej przez babcię, "Anya", jest skróconą wersją słowa anyanwụ, ''w języku igbo oznaczającego "słońce". *Motto dziewczyny to właściwie słowa jej dziadka, które wiele razy powtarzał wnuczce. Sam żył według tej zasady, a jego ostatnimi słowami było "''Bądź szczęśliwa ze swojego własnego towarzystwa, dopiero wtedy będziesz żyła szczęśliwie." *Zbiera kości zwierząt, znalezione na drogach czy innych, nieco dziwniejszych miejscach. Trzyma je w skrzyni pod swoim łóżkiem. Sama nie wie, co ją skłoniło do zbierania takiej niecodziennej kolekcji, o której nie zamierza nikomu mówić. *Ma ukrytą za uchem bliznę, powstałą w wyniku pechowego wypadku. Podczas jednej z pieszych wycieczek w góry z rodziną, wtedy jeszcze mała Heather poślizgnęła się i rozbiła głowę o ostre kamienie. Dzięki temu, że jest wytrzymała jako piasa, to skończyło się to tylko paroma szwami, a po latach blizną. *Przy łóżku trzyma w pudełku ziarnka kawy w ładnym, ozdobnym pudełku, które podobno odganiają złe sny. *W rodzinie Heather występuje bardzo dużo mieszańców rasowych, choć większość z nich to ptaki. Spokrewniona jest jednak z np. różnymi kotołakami czy nawet stworzeniami morskimi. *Heather jako jedyna piasa w rodzinie nie ma poroża. Nikt nie ma pojęcia, czym jest to spowodowane, a testy nic nie wykazywały. *Nie przepada za oglądaniem telewizji. Nie siedziała przed ekranem już od dobrych kilku lat, a jeśli chciała coś obejrzeć, to zwykle robiła to na laptopie, choć to też zdarzało się rzadko, ponieważ od zawsze trudno było jej się wciągnąć w film czy serial. O wiele łatwiej było jej czytać książki czy komiksy. *Girisha Sharma, mężczyzna zabity przez Miyu, o którym była mowa w żurawiach, był dalekim krewnym Heather. Osiągnięcia Galeria n26yzn7.jpg|szkiccc wBS4aKw.jpg|projekt stroju heatherrrrr.png|aesthetic board~ heatherstrojesimsy.png|Heather w simsach heathersimsytwarz.png|Heather w simsach moodboardheather.jpg|trochę odświeżony moodboard Od innych IMG 20160827 200238.jpg|Heather od Smoczej~ Skull Heather.png|od Szip <3 Heather RM.jpeg|od Rochi <3 Heather Skullette.png|skulette od Pixie <3 IMG 20170805 174827.jpg|od Amm <3 Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Piasy Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High